2016 Updates
This is just some stuff we should do for the wiki in 2016 to update it and stuff. Make it awesomer. Things We Should Defs Do *We should start advertising the wiki on tumblr and stuff. I think we already have a promo blog. I'll just make some nice looking graphics and make a little summary of the rp. - Blub *We should start doing events at least once a month. I think maybe if we can have an event in one town that would be great. If we can, we could maybe start having it to where we have an event in more than one town just to keep things going. It would also offer to ways to plot with new characters and new ideas for interactions. - Blub *Update location pages. Also add new locations so users can have ideas for jobs and places to work and stuff. - Blub *Probably start a survey to get suggestions for new things and what the community wants to see. - Blub *We should promote someone bc why the hell not. We're getting more users and such, so it's probs important - Blub *Mini suggested timeline pages specifically for chars rather than the entire year. So like it would be like Damian Mendez/Timeline and it could include things that aren't just rps. It can have different events and stuff (we can start figuring out damian and marcus's anniversaries) - Blub *Maybe we could have some sort of activity/thread thing where all the users of the wiki tell about themselves just to get newer users comfortable with talking and socializing and stuff. - Tanni **oohh i like that idea actually. it'd be easier for everyone to get to know each other and make a better community and stuff. - blub Things We Should Maybe Do *Maybe we could do like montly character development things? Like we create a prompt thing for the month and if users want, they can participate. It could be just really simple stuff for users to do. Idk. - Blub *Hey so y'know how no one ever updates their friends sections? I'm thinkin maybe we could introduce a new rule of like - you can make a new character when your characters have at least three friend connections? Like it can be a planned friend connection or an RPed friend connection but idk. More interactions and updated pages !! - mini (colour coordinated bc i'm crazy like that) **idk maybe?? like i can see how it'd be a good idea bc ppl do need like connections and stuff. and maybe like if other users are creeping and see a connection that isn't a char, they could be like 'yo do u want me to do the thing??' also we should probs change the friends title to like connections?? or smthn?? bc ik that some pages cough mine cough sometimes have connections that arent friends or watev?? - blub February Events 'just bc my BIRTHDAY!!! month is coming up and we should probs pick out a few events to possibly do. ' *Snowstorm so schools are cancelled for like 2 days maybe??? Some ppl are snowed in and cant go to work. - Feb 18-20 *Valentine's Day Specials - Sunday, Feb 14 **Honeymoond Avenue - idk they do some shit or smthn ya feel **Restaurants im too lazy to think of - speed dating ***Benny's Cafe?? ***Q ***Valentina's Pizza Parlor ***Platinum Club - i'm thinkin they could be the odd one out an have a special singles' night dedicated to meeting people ***Specks - maybe some special events and stuff for singles (but they also do stuff on saturday night for ppl who have work on monday). they have special valentine's day drink names and they're open later than usual. maybe open an hr or 2 earlier too. special discounts for people and stuff too (so like not the speed dating idea tbh) *BHS Masquerade Ball - Saturday, Feb 13 **dun dun dun maybe losers from other schools sneak in *MBHS '70s Dance - Saturday, Feb 27 **obvs the two dances be at different nights but whatever (both on saturdays so yay) *Okay wait feb 9 is Mardi Gras so like wat if some rich ppl in Lebeaux are like "lets CELEBRATE!!!" bc like why not. so theres parades and parties and all that mess for a whole week or whatever and its some great shit lets do it **Feb 5-9 *idk this should be enough for february *mini approves B) Event Ideas *Circus *Snowstorm so schools are cancelled and stuff. *Charity Marathon *A club or something hosts a white party. Then a glow in the dark party *A Medieval Times festival type thing?? Like people can dress up in costumes (if they want) and do things like horseback riding, jousting, hay bale rides, and just random things like that. *Farmer's Market. We could make it like a once a month thing and people can sell stuff, do crafts, there could be live music, blah blah blah. *Pride Fest because of the gays *Park Movies. This can happen like once a month or once every two months. Basically the local park puts on a movie for people to come and watch in the park. Food and drinks and stuff will be there. *Outdoor Concert for local bands and stuff *Summer Carnival/Fair *Camping trips for high schools / any other fieldtrip *School fundraisers like bake sales or carwashes and stuff. Students may get to interact with people theyve never really met before *Technically there's a zoo in Barfield, so they could do something fun for the community. Idk what. I haven't been to a zoo since i was like 7. *Bonfire on the beach. It could be hosted by the radio show Danny works for. *City-wide blackout for like a day or two *Charity events and stuff *Relay for Life??? *Obvs prom for the high schools. Maybe for the next school year we could incorporate more dances for the schools *Graduations for the high schools. Characters could also host huge graduation parties where people start showing up. *Just a bunch of parties in general . They can be hosted by different companies and businesses in the towns. *HS spirit week *im too lazy to list anymore bc i gotta go to class so like 1 2 3 *For Valentine's Day, Honeymoon Avenue could have a few special events for couples and singles. A few restaurants could also have like special events. Maybe a speed-dating thing for single people? Idk *In the future we could have events specific for Halloween and Christmas and stuff. *Maybe like an arts showcase *I'm thinking like a masquerade themed dance for a high school to set the scene for plots